The Unforgiven
by E.S. Asher - MCV2
Summary: [Rated for later chapters]Few years has passed since Lloyd and his friends completed their quest. Yet, halfelfs are still discriminated. One must struggle to survive each day of hell.
1. Past Memories

**Disclaimer: **Namco doesn't belong to me, and neither does ToS, other wise Gelette, SHeloyd and Krena would be cannon XD.

**Spoiler:** Most likely, since this is based after the game...

**A/N:** Normal text are actions while italics are thoughts and such...

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Two years passed since Lloyd Irving reunited the worlds. However, peace time was still far away.  
Thw people of the world did not change their ways and continued their current course and made things worse. Half-elfs were discriminated more then they were from before, Wars have been made and death taking place.

Even with the efforts of the heros that saved the worlds, it was not enough to keep the world a safe place.

**Chapter 1:Past Memories**

It was a cold night, and he sat there, thinking about the past in the barren area.

_Why is my kind still being discriminated off the face of this planet? Shouldn't reuniting the worlds give everyone a clear image on what it means to be with peace?_

It was all hopeless, a half-elf's life is always at danger. One wrong way taken in the fields would mean death for them, it was the most brutal life.

All half-elfs were hated, there was no escape, it's either death or hell. Not one single human accepted half-elfs.

He remembered that time, the time where he was rejected personally, at time where he felt himself being smashed into pieces.

-Flashback-

**He entered Altamira, wondering waht it was this time. He figured that since he was here, he was going to enjoy his stay.**

**She met him in front, where she had called to talk.**

**"What is it, Presea?" He asked.**

**"Well, I think we need to end things here..." She said.**

**He knew this was serious now, and he spoke up.**

**"Why? What's the matter?" He asked, unsure of the situation.**

**"Well, I don't know, I don't think I can bring myself to trust half-elf again... after all, one experimented on me... and.. I just don't think that Half-elfs are trustworthy..." She stated.**

**After having said that, he kept calm and replied in the best way he could.**

**"I understand..." He replied, turning around and walking away-he knew he was not needed anymore.**

**"Wait!" Presea called after him, but he had already left Altamira with a world of emptiness.**

-End-

_That was Two years ago... I shouldn't be thinking about her anymore... just because I am half-elf ..._

_Heh, it's nothing now. I am used to all this discrimination, and survived long time now... it's not really tough once I got used to it... but all this... seems so useless... I survive to see each day and only look forward to the next..._

_It wasn't that pointless since my sister was with me the first few months... but it was not until that day.. that we got sperated..._

-Flashback-

**"Sis!" He said, running through the wet terrain as their persuers chase them.**

**"Keep running!" Raine replied, running with him through the wet lands and into a small forest.**

**They stopped inside the forest, catching their breath. After a short while, they heard armour steps again, they tried to run forward, but they were blocked. The reverse path was the same, they were surrounded.**

**"What do we do now?" He asked, as the armed troops closed in on them.**

**Not soon after, the knights caught up and pushed them to the edge of a cliff. Everything was quiet, the knights continued their advances slowly as they cornered the 2 helpless half-elfs.**

**One knight lunged forward with his weapon, and he evaded the attack by jumping to the left,  
but only to encounter another attack from a knight. He tried to block the attack, but the impact made him flew backwards and off the cliff.**

**Raine tried to grab ahold of him, but could not get there in time.**

**"No!" Raine breathed out as she watched her brother fall into the deep waters at the bottem of the cliff.**

**He woke up at a sandy beach, all alone and all wet. There was quietness around the whole place, away from all the knights, away from his sister...**

-End-

_Why must humans discriminate my kind so much? It's been all terrible and yet, I still move on..._

Having finished with pondering about the past, he stood up and jumped out of sight in the barren area and hid in the shadows.

Inproper hiding places would usually mean death for a half-elf, this Mage--Now deemed as a Rogue, lives in the shadows to survive fears of death. Placing his combat knife next to him and lying down on the fig leaf bed, he sleeps. Hoping to see the next alive.

* * *

A little short, but this is all that can be done with school always getting in the way XX 


	2. A New begining

**A/N:**Hate School, nuff said!**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:Just a Begining

Waking up by the early sun, the young Rogue gets up from his sleep and exits the cave. It's just another day for him, full of pressure of being hunted down by humans.

_Another day... hopfully I can live through..._

Keeping his kendama hidden around the left leg area and his combat knife at the right leg, he exited the barren area and into the forest part of the land.

Wandering into the forest for food, he hears footsteps. Quickly diving for a small bush nearby,  
he hid.

Looking into the clearing, four patrol guards appeared. The 4 guards were sweeping the place, hoping to flesh out whatever was hiding.

_Four of them.. this could be trouble..._

He waited patiently behind a deep bush for the guards to pass away. After waiting awhile, he saw a poisionous spider crawling his direction.

_Damn! If I get poisioned at a time like this, it's over! But if I kill this, then the guards will know that I am here..._

The spider kept crawling closer and close and as he waited for the guards to pass away. The spider had stopped for a moment, and he heard the guards pass away from the area.

_Ok, they are finally gone!_

The young rogue took out his kendama and whacked the spider into the air and smacking his a tree branch up high.

The sound made by the whack has unfortunely alerted the guards. The four patrol guards turned around and immediately ran towards his direction.

"Who's there?" One of them shouted, as they headed towards his direction.

Knowing that it's useless to hide now, he stood up and took out his combat knife and readied himself for battle.

One guard lunged forward and tried to thrust his spear at him, but he quickly dodged it and jumped to the left side and threw a small piece of a branch at him.

The collision of the branch with the armour made a small clink sound, but the attacker was unharmed.

_Doesn't seem like they are vulnerable to my attacks... I guess I will have to somehow buy time to cast my magic..._

The other three guards saw him and charged towards his direction. The rogue quickly moved more to the left and quickly scanned the forest area for a suitable trap.

One guard had threw a spear, thinking quick, he blocked it with a large branch from the floor. Another guard came up from behind and tried to slash downwards with his spear.

Dodging the attack quickly, another guard upfront blocked him and sent him on the floor. The other three surrounded him.

_No! There is no choice but to do this then..._

He got on his knees and swung his kendama for a quick spell. A small gust of wind enveloped him and he dashed for the exit of the forest while the guards tried to strike him, but their attacks were reflected off by the wind blade spell.

Landing back on his two feet, he ran out of sight and hid behind a large rock.

_That was not good... I can't afford to use a magic spell to get myself out of these situations,  
it causes a bit of damage to myself as well..._

Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a apple and a peach. Both very delicious and good for a breakfast.

He let out a sigh, life has been in the dumps day and night since the worlds got reunited. Maybe perhaps this was what it was originally like during Mithos' era. Perhaps Mithos'idea of splitting the world in two was good for half-elf life? No. He went with Lloyd and all their friends to regenerate the worlds, and thinking it was wrong? It's just the people that is messed,  
not the world.

_Day after day... it's just all the same... and yet.. I still persist... why? Why do I bother with this at all?_

_I wonder where Raine is now... last time I just fell off that cliff... and I never saw her again.  
.. she could even be dead now! What should I do..._

He woke up from his thoughts when a large bang was heard from behind. He quickly stood up and turned around to see that the soldiers had mana-generated bombs setting off in the forest, he quickly ran further away, knowing that their force is much greater then his.

_Don't these humans care for the forest at all? So much for Lloyd's work..._

Before he realized it, he was in town! This was the most dangerous place a half-elf could be, everyone can clearly see the difference.

He went north part of town and saw 3 other guards coming, so he turned west to find more guards and went east to find another pair of guards.

He was surrounded all four ways, and there was no escape, the guards were closing in, either he dies here painfully or he is taken to prison to die even more painfully.

He took one last glance around the place, as it was probably his last. As he finished his last glaze, he noticed he was standing right on top of a manhole, which gave him the idea of escape.

_Ah heck! I've lived in the sewers for most of these two years now anyway!_

He kneeled down and pulled loose the manhole lid and jumped down. Down there, he landed and started running.

Only after a few seconds to hear the footsteps of armour coming his direction again.


End file.
